Laboratório De Química
by Yujin Nashi
Summary: Uma pequena conversa por mensagens na sala de aula leva Naruto a ficar de joelhos e Sasuke dar um olhar pidão pelo ombro - que ele vai negar - no laboratório de química. /Yaoi, Lemon, NaruSasu, UA, possivelmente no universo de Voyeur, nada que precise ler mas esteja à vontade, eu agradeço /


Naruto, Sasuke e Hinata pertencem ao Kishimoto-sensei.

Essa fic não tem fins lucrativos.

Eu não autorizo postarem em qualquer outro lugar.

Mas se inspirem o/

Então, essa fic contém material **Yaoi (homens com homens)** e **Lemon explícito (cenas de sexo)**, se você não gosta não me venha encher o saco, e se gosta, hoho -v-, hmm aproveite.

Yey, mais uma shoot o/

**Leia!**

Esse universo pode ser o de Voyeur, eu não pensei nisso realmente, mas lendo depois se encaixa bem, não precisa ler para entender, mas, sabe, eu adoraria que lesse, hoho -v-

Nesse comecinho tem uma troca de sms então coloquei assim:  
sms é alinhado no centro, as do Naruto em **negrito** e as dos outros em _itálico_.  
Espero que fique claro '-'

Yujin.

* * *

_Hoje?_

**Onde?**

_Não sei. Pode ser tipo, agora?_

**Na aula?!**

_Não, idiota, depois dessa aula, eu digo._

**Mas precisa ser na escola? Vai ser complicado.**

_Quem liga? Já aconteceu em lugares piores._

**Não posso digitar a palavra que define você agora.**

_Idiota. Não quero mais. Deixa pra lá._

**Garotinha.**

Sorrio para a tela do meu celular e evito olhar para Sasuke. Ele pode ser uma garota pior que as garotas de vez em quando. Bloqueio o celular rapidamente quando penso ver o olhos do professor vagarem pela minha carteira. Se eu for pego mexendo no celular e me suspenderem, como falam que vão fazer, aquele branquelo vai sofrer. Começo a teclar de novo quando o professor volta a escrever no quadro.

**Laboratório de química, no intervalo. Acho que não tem nenhuma aula lá hoje.**

Deslizo o celular para meu bolso e olho discretamente o moreno sentado duas carteiras à frente da minha, só que do outro lado da sala. Ele pode parecer muito compenetrado na aula, fazendo anotações e colando post-its de cores fortes com partes muito importantes da matéria no caderno, mas eu vejo sua mão livre dentro do bolso da calça apertando seu celular. De repente a mensagem chega e o celular está escondido em seu colo antes que eu me dê conta. Ele digita alguma coisa rápida e ele tem aquele sorrisinho malditamente gostoso em seus lábios e quero mordê-los.

Meu celular vibra e nem preciso olhar para saber que ele confirma.

_Parece bom._

Eu seguro o riso. A mensagem parece bem desinteressada vinda da pessoa que acabou de pedir uma rapidinha no meio da aula de matemática II, é claro, só parece. Conheço Sasuke, ele provavelmente está mordendo as bochechas para não sorrir maliciosamente e causar um orgasmo coletivo espontâneo nas garotas vidradas em cada passo dele. Não, esses sorrisos são meus, já disse o efeito que ele tem e ninguém além de mim, é claro, pode sofrer com eles.

– ...Naruto. - giro minha cabeça tão rápido que temo algum dano no pescoço. Merda, o professor.

– S-Sim?

– Responda, por favor. - ele gentilmente sorri e me oferece a caneta para escrever no quadro. Maldição, eu estava prestando atenção até aquelas mensagens.

– Ok.

Me levanto e vou até o quadro. Analiso bem a conta e puxo pela memória o que ele estava passando agora pouco. Dou uma olhadinha para a sala por cima do ombro e logo vejo um sorrisinho de "você devia prestar atenção na aula" na cara branca de Sasuke. Volto ao quadro e sorrio internamente com o que eu vou fazer com ele depois.

/

– Calma aí... - ele sussurra meio surpreso.

– Calma nada. - falo em seu pescoço e puxo seu suéter e camisa para cima passeando meus dedos pela pele quentinha e macia da sua barriga. - Isso aqui pode durar exatos quinze minutos, mais que isso e voltamos bagunçados para a sala.

– Ah... - Sasuke geme baixinho mas mesmo assim coloco minha mão em sua boca.

O coloco sobre o banquinho de laboratório e me apresso em desafivelar seu cinto e suas calças já estão frouxas o suficiente para eu puxá-las junto de sua boxer azul até seus joelhos. Olho por um segundo para a cueca e depois fixo meu olhar nas orbes negras de cílios baixos por conta da excitação.

– Azul? - pergunto meio estridente.

– Azul... - Sasuke fala com os olhos baixos para mim.

Porra, eu devo ter ganhado o prêmio de ereção mais rápida com essa. Ele sabe que azul é minha cor preferida, esse maldito. Prendo minha boca na dele lascivamente, dou voltas vertiginosas em minha língua sentindo a dele acompanhar do jeito que é bem nosso até que eu puxeo Sasuke desajeitadamente e estou me esfregando sem sentido nele.

Deus. O porquê de eu ainda estar vestido entra para os mistérios do universo nesse momento. As mãos habilidosas de Sasuke estão abrindo minha calça antes de eu terminar o pensamento e meu membro está livre e solto um assobio sussurrado com o toque leve dele.

Sasuke começa a bombear rápido e forte e tenho que tirar um momento para apreciar isso com meus olhos. As mãos quase delicadas e brancas envolvendo meu pau já bem duro são um afrodisíaco alucinante. O tempo parece andar mais devagar quando eu quero que tudo seja rápido e duro. E porra, sim, duro...

Suspiro e mordo o ombro de Sasuke por cima da camisa que puxa o ar entre os dente, eu sei que ele não se importa, apesar de não gostar muito, mas eu amor morder.

– Vira. - resmungo num tom pouco maior que um sussurro rouco.

Ele obedece, por uma vez pelo menos, e se desce do banquinho plantando os pés no chão e se apoiando na bancada alta de costas para mim. Oh Deus, Sasuke olha por cima do ombro e juro por tudo o que me pedirem que ele me lançou um olhar pidão. Ele vai negar amanhã, vai negar daqui dez minutos, mas ele fez.

Me moldo às suas costas e pressiono meu pau contra sua bunda de garotinha. Porque, sim, é uma linda e redondinha e macia e carnuda bunda de garotinha. Não que eu tenha estado com uma garota ao ponto de ver sua bunda, mas vamos lá, eu tenho dezessete anos, pornografia na internet é meio que um rito de passagem lá pelos treze ou quatorze.

Escovo minha mão para dentro da camisa e traço o pedaço da sua coluna depois escorrego para o lado alcançando um mamilo, ele se mexe na minha mão e isso é tão languido e quente que minha outra mão segue para seu membro negligenciado. Sasuke enverga as costas felinamente e vejo suas mãos buscarem mais apoio na bancada alta do laboratório com os dedos nervosos.

Puxo minha mão de sua camisa e reparo que não temos muito tempo para preliminares boas, temos que fazer o que temos que fazer. O necessário, então deslizo minha mão pelos cabelos de sua nuca e depois pela bochecha até colocar dois dedos em sua boca. Mordo meus lábios com força porque Sasuke nunca realmente chegou a fazer um boquete e isso deve estar em primeiro na lista, com várias setas apontando e um letreiro neon na verdade. Isso precisa acontecer, logo.

Mas não agora, eu levaria algum tempo convencendo e tempo realmente é uma coisa que não temos agora. Sasuke trança sua língua quente e molhada por entre meu dedos e então os chupa deliciosamente e se ele não parar eu posso gozar aqui mesmo só com a imagem mental dele me chupando no lugar certo, com os olhos negros me olhando meio incertos, as bochechas coradas...

– Oh, porra, isso é o bastante. - retiro meus dedos de sua boca antes que eu exploda sozinho.

Circundo levemente sua entrada e agora, depois desse mini pornô mental que tive estou um tanto frenético para estar dentro de Sasuke e isso pode ser visto no modo furioso com que bombeio ele, sério, Sasuke deve estar na borda com toda essa masturbação. Insiro um digito e ele, como de costume, se contrai e silva baixinho, mais de surpresa que outra coisa. Alcanço beijos de boca aberta na parte de seu pescoço e nuca descobertos pela camisa e seus dedos se contraem na bancada.

Eu queria ser alto o suficiente para fodê-lo ali encima, seria épico.

Coloco outro digito e dessa vez Sasuke urra no limite do sussurro. Mordo o canto de sua nuca e alcanço sua orelha.

– Shh... Sem barulho... - minha voz sai rouca demais até para os meu ouvidos e sorrio sentindo ele se arrepiar. Hmm, bom, eu ainda posso fazê-lo ter essas sensações. Sasuke joga a cabeça para trás com a boca levemente aberta. Aperto um pouco mais na decida da minha mão em seu membro apertando uma veia grossa.

– Quase... lá... - Sasuke balbucia e minha cabeça quente e anuviada percebe em algum lugar que ele vai sujar tudo e que não temos como limpar isso então mais um gemido escapa dele e ele está na pontinha...

A coisa toda parece bem certa e racional na minha mente até que me vejo de joelhos com uma mão cavando no osso do quadril magro dele e a outra voltando a onde estava em sua entrada, e minha língua pressionando o pau latejante e molhado de pré gozo de Sasuke contra o céu da minha boca. É tarde de mais e ele só me olha por um segundo e minha boca se enche do liquido quente.

Eu realmente não estava preparado para o gosto estranho e a textura bizarra - romances que me desculpem, isso é como algo viscoso, quente, salgado e estranho na minha língua - então me levanto e cuspo nada gentilmente na pia da bancada. Graças a Deus estamos em um laboratório e temos pias.

– Muito sexy isso. - Sasuke resmunga meio enrolado.

– Olha quem fala. Nunca nem tentou. - falo voltando para trás dele com três dígitos em sua entrada o que o faz arquear e choramingar meu nome afastando mais as pernas ou tanto que consegue com suas calças nos tornozelos.

Só mais um pouco e não posso me aguentar para estar dentro do aperto quente que sentia em meus dedos. Sasuke se apoia na bancada novamente e ele parece meio instável então agarro sua cintura enquanto minha outra mão cava em seu quadril gostoso e magro, guio meu pau para dentro lentamente, só nesse momento que me deixo ser lento, ir rápido só vai piorar as coisas.

Quanto mais fundo mais arqueadas as costas de Sasuke ficam até que ele tenha a cabeça apoiada em meu ombro. A sensação nunca fica entediante, ele me aperta de todos os lados nada gentilmente e me sinto sendo sugado de um jeito que devia ser crime.

Mordo e chupo de leve - nada de marcas na escola - seu pescoço até sentir sua mandíbula destravar e eu poder me mexer. Devagar e devagar até que Sasuke está de volta apoiado na mesa e sua bunda de garotinha está para o alto, para mim.

Mordo os lábios contendo um urro meio descontrolado que sai como alguma coisa engasgada e carnal e agarro o outro lado de seu quadril, meus dedões cavam levemente separando suas nádegas para mais acesso e estoco fundo e forte. Sasuke ondula as costas e solta um bufo estranho e eu acho que ele está mordendo os lábios como eu.

Mordendo... os lábios... com as bochechas coradas... com o rosto agoniado de prazer... hmm. Jogo a cabeça para trás já na borda e vou fundo. Eu tenho que para com esses pornôs mentais, isso torna tudo mais rápido. Tudo bem que nesse caso precisamos ser rápidos mas isso não e o usual.

– Ah, Naruto... - Sasuke parece suplicar e sei que acertei o lugar, movimento longamente o quadril fazendo de novo. - Na-Naruto...

– Hmm...

Cravo minhas unhas nos ossos de seus quadris e me afundo ao máximo sentindo meu baixo ventre se contrair e espiralar com o orgasmo, minha cabeça cabeça parece estar com febre mandando qualquer pensamento coerente para o espaço e sinto tudo meio quente e molhado. Jogo meu tronco por cima do de Sasuke e espero que ele possa nos aguentar por um momento porque eu acabei de gozar e vou levar um momento para me recuperar disso.

– Naruto, você pesa. - Sasuke fala voltando a soar como ele mesmo.

– Uhum... - resmungo um pouco antes que me ajeitar e finalmente siar de dentro dele.

_– Eu sei. Acabei de mandar uma mensagem para Naruto. -_ a voz de Ino soa como se estivesse quase passando pela porta de vidro jateado.

Sasuke me olha com um cervo nos faróis enquanto puxa suas calças e tento manter a calma e pensar por um segundo. A sala está escura o bastante para que ninguém nos veja de fora, eu verifiquei quando entramos. Puxo minha calças e meu celular cai brilhando com o aviso de mensagem nova.

– Viu aquilo, Ino? - porra fodida, Sakura.

– O que?

Elas param em frente à porta e posso ver manchas rosas para o cabelo de Sakura e manchas loiras para Ino. Puxo Sasuke, que parece meio paralisado, para baixo da bancada. Coloco meu dedo nos lábios dizendo para ficar calado e vou até meu celular brilhando como a merda de um farol.

– Acho que eu ouvi uma coisa caindo e brilhando ai dentro. - as duas encostam o rosto na porta.

– Não vejo nada.

– Deve ter alguém... - o sinal toca e esse deve ser o segundo sinal para entrar porque ele soa três vezes. - Droga! Se eu chegar atrasada de novo o professor jurou que eu levaria suspensão.

Solto a respiração que estava prendendo e me sento no chão com a ameaça indo embora. Sasuke rasteja até mim e ele parece meio torto ao fazer isso. Ugh, desculpa, mas eu tenho dores também, de pé com as calças nos tornozelos não é a melhor posição.

– Será que elas viram alguma coisa? Ou ouviram? - Sasuke sussurra urgentemente e isso me tira do sério. Ele parece sempre tão preocupado.

– Pare de sussurrar assim... - ele me lança um olhar bem feio e me remexo. - Calma, elas não viram nada, ninguém para por aqui hoje, elas só estavam matando aula no telhado.

– Tem certeza, idiota?

– Tenho. - é bom eu ter mesmo. Abro a mensagem em meu celular.

_Trabalho que física, o professor avisou a líder. Sasuke e você estão com a gente?_

_– Ino._

– O que diz?

– Hã? Nada. - falo alongando as palavras.

– Deixa eu ver. - Sasuke estende a mão para meu celular e decido provocá-lo só um pouquinho.

– Não.

_–_ Naruto... - ele ameaçando chega a realmente dar medo. Mas não. - Dá isso logo.

– Não. - seguro o celular para cima o que faz com que ele precise escalar meu braço para pegá-lo, mas não facilito, deito de costas no chão e ele está encima de mim se enticando para o celular.

Odeio quando algo quebra o bom humor de Sasuke depois de foder, fala sério o cara só fica manso assim e então eu perco esses minutos de paz? Isso é totalmente injusto.

– Naruto pare de palhaçada... - ele se remexe no meu peito e sua mãos está em meu pulso.

Sorrio brilhantemente e enrosco minha mãe livre em sua cintura e nos viro, me apoio com as mãos dos lado de sua cabeça e as coxas dos loados das suas, beijo de leve a ponta de seu nariz e Sasuke está oficialmente corado. Ponto para o Naruto. Ele vira o rosto e sigo sua boca até conseguir um beijinho leve.

– Temos um trabalho de física, seu ciumento. - ele me olha corado e fofo por um segundo antes de registrar minhas palavra e abrir a boca num 'o' indignado.

– O que? Eu não sou ciumento. - ele franze os lábios determinado.

– E se eu dissesse que ela me chamou para sair também? - os olhos dele se estreitam perigosamente e eu estou arrepiado em cada fio do meu corpo. Hmm. - Viu?

– Vi o que? Que estamos atrasados? Que temos um trabalho para fazer? Que você ainda está encima de mim e alguém pode entrar agora e nos ver? E que você pode ter um encontro essa noite? - ele fala meio mal humorado.

– Dane-se a aula. O trabalho não deve ser para hoje. Gosto de onde estou e eu tranquei a porta. Ah, e eu terei um encontro, possivelmente. - sorrio meio maroto.

– Maldito, eu estava preocupado. - ele vira o rosto para esconder o biquinho que todos aqui sabem que ele fez e coloca uma mão uma mão no meu peito me afastando. Tão garotinha. - Então o que estamos fazendo aqui? Você tem um encontro, devia ir falar com a garota...

– Sasuke. Você é meu encontro, seu lento, esqueceu? E também, eu estava preocupado por isso tranquei a porta, duh. - ele vai falar alguma coisa mas não ia ser nada relevante mesmo, só picuinha de Sasuke, então junto meus lábios nos dele e dessa vez não sou gentil.

Ele se faz de ruim então desço uma mão até ela estar cavando em seu quadril e o meu próprio estar pressionando a pequena ereção já aparecendo nele.

– O que me diz? - falo com os lábios roçando os de Sasuke e ele estende a língua para traçar o meu lábio inferior e não estou falando do encontro ou da maldita porta.

– Temos aula.

– Foda-se isso.

– Eu estou meio sujo.

– Isso ainda não parece um impedimento... - ele me olha feio e sorrio. - Quero dizer, não para mim.

– Idiota. - bom, se ele se importa... Levanto um pouquinho e a mão livre dele prende o lado da minha camisa com força enquanto que a outra escorrega pelo meu pescoço e aperta meus cabelos da nuca.

Sorrio e eu posso dizer que tinha alguns vestígios de sorriso antes de eu violar a boca de Sasuke, o beijo toma proporções e o calor aumenta sem dar aviso e estou passeando minha mão pro sua barriga lisinha por baixo da camisa seguindo para um mamilo intumescido.

Mordo seu queixo e me firmo nos meus joelhos para escorregar a mão de seu quadril para a já bem aparente ereção de Sasuke, esfrego minha mão de um jeito sujo e meio grosseiro o que faz ele levantar os quadris e morder o lábio. Mordo o caminho até o encontro de seu pescoço com o ombro e fuço com o nariz até que a camisa esteja para o lado e eu possa morder pele branca e quente e coberta. Hmm, marcá-lo também está na lista, logo depois do boquete e fodê-lo em algum lugar em que não precisamos conter as vozes.

– Naruto! - ele geme e estapeia meu lado com força. - Porra, isso doe...

– Desculpe... - beijo delicadamente por toda a marca oval e eu sei que os sentidos de garotinha de Sasuke acharam isso muito fofo.

O que eu posso fazer? Eu sou muito fofo, quando eu me esforço, é claro.

* * *

Review? 'u'

Yujin.


End file.
